Variable Set Commands
VARS = Variables = Window... X/Y :1: Xmin - Will set the lowest value for the X axis on the graph screen :2: Xmax - Will set the highest value for the X axis on the graph screen :3: Xscl - Sets the interval between dashes on the X axis when AxesOn is selected :4: Ymin - Will set the lowest value for the Y axis on the graph screen :5: Ymax - Will set the highest value for the Y axis on the graph screen :6: Yscl - Sets the interval between dashes on the Y axis when AxesOn is selected :7: Xres - How accurate the graph will be. Only affects Func mode graphs. :8: ΔX (change in X) - the distance each pixel covers in the X direction. :9: ΔY (change in Y) - the distance each pixel covers in the Y direction. :0: XFact - :A: YFact - T/Ø :1: Tmin - The start value for T in Param graphs. :2: Tmax - The end value for T in Param graphs. :3: Tstep - The step value for T in Param graphs. :4: θmin - The start value for θ in Polar graphs. :5: θmax - The end value for θ in Polar graphs. :6: θstep - The step value for θ in Polar graphs. U/V/W :1: u(nMin) - shortcut for u(nMin); the first value for u. Affects Seq mode :2: v(nMin) - shortcut for v(nMin); the first value for v. Affects Seq mode :3: w(nMin) - shortcut for w(nMin); the first value for w. Affects Seq mode :4: nMin - The start value for n in Seq graphs. :5: nMax - The end value for n in Seq graphs. :6; PlotStart - :6; PlotStep - Zoom... ZX/ZY :1: ZXmin - the stored version of Xmin :2: ZXmax - the stored version of Xmax :3: ZXscl - the stored version of Xscl :4: ZYmin - the stored version of Ymin :5: ZYmax - the stored version of Ymax :6: ZYscl - the stored version of Yscl :7: ZXres - the stored version of Xres ZT/ZØ :1: ZTmin - the stored version of Tmin :2: ZTmax - the stored version of Tmax :3: ZTstep - the stored version of Tstep :4: Zθmin - the stored version of θmin :5: Zθmax - the stored version of θmax :6: Zθstep - the stored version of θstep ZU :1: Zu(nMin) - the stored version of u(nMin) :2: Zv(nMin) - the stored version of v(nMin) :3: Zw(nMin) - the stored version of w(nMin) :4: Znmin - the stored version of nmin :5: Znmax - the stored version of nmax :6: ZPlotStart - the stored version of PlotStart :7: ZPlotStep - the stored version of PlotStep GRAPH DATABASE :GDB0-9 Picture :Pic0-9 Statistics... XY # n # x̄ # Sx # σx # ȳ # Sy # σy # minX # maxX # miny # maxY ∑ #∑x #∑x² #∑y #∑y² #∑xy EQ #RegEQ #a #b #c #d #e #r #r² #R² TEST #p #z #t #x² #F #df #p̂ #p̂1 #p̂2 #s #x̄ #x̄1 #x̄2 #Sx1 #Sx2 #Sxp #n1 #n2 #lower #upper PTS #x1 #y1 #x2 #y2 #x3 #y3 #Q1 #Med #Q3 TABLE :1: TblStart - the first value in the table :2: ΔTbl - the change between table values :3: TblInput - a list of values that is used on the graph screen for the input variable. String :Str0-9 =Y-VARS= Function :Y0-9 - The functions used in Func mode graphing Parametric :[X[1-6T]] - The functions used in Param mode graphing :[Y[1-6T]] - The functions used in Param mode graphing Polar :r1-6 - The functions used in Polar mode graphing On/Off Will turn the function found on the Y= screen on or off when the Graph Screen is viewed during a program. If it is turned off during a program but not turned back on, the function will still not be viewed even after the program is finished. :1: FnOn turns the function on for graphing :2: FnOff turns the function off for graphing Notes u, v and w (Seq mode functions are found on the keyboard (2ND + 7-9)) = See Also = * List of TI-BASIC Commands Category:Variable